


Hamilton Prompt

by Beck_The_Prompter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Acting, Celebrity Crush, M/M, Real Life, Self Prompt, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beck_The_Prompter/pseuds/Beck_The_Prompter
Summary: This is an idea I've had for a while now. The description is inside. Anyone feel free to take on the challenge.P.s. this is also the first time I've posted something on ao3 so be gentle.





	Hamilton Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prompt. I'm not good with writing, but I have a bunch of ideas I'd like to see come to life. Anyone who wants can use this prompt. (:

What if when Johnathan is practicing "You'll Be Back" and Lin hears him and is amazed. Lin compliments him non stop and fanboy John can't believe the great Lin Manual Miranda noticed him. 

Lin is clueless to the affect he has on John, and John is on cloud 9. Maybe the rest of the cast is watching them interact and are betting on how long it takes Lin to realize his power.


End file.
